It is known from the prior art, for example from GB 2175417A that the energy consumption of the rolling mill can be reduced in planned pauses, for example when loading a new rolling piece, during operation of a rolling mill.
Rolling pauses of different lengths occur during operation in both hot rolling mills and cold rolling mills. Such rolling pauses can be unplanned, for example on account of roll replacements, lack of primary material, strip breakages or electrical or mechanical faults. The further installation components of the rolling stands are generally not shut off during the unplanned rolling pauses. The further installation components therefore consume large quantities of energy even during non-productive rolling pauses, thereby incurring the corresponding costs. The further installation components are generally only shut off manually by rolling managers at their discretion during long rolling pauses. Because shutting off is complicated, interventions generally only take place for individual, easy to operate installation parts.
Installation components here refer to for example secondary installations or secondary units, such as extractor fans, hydraulic systems, heating systems, ventilation systems, lubrication systems or drive systems, automation devices, sensors or measuring devices used in the rolling mill installations. The installation components are electrically driven and guarantee or assist the operation of the rolling installation or the individual rolling stands; in other words the further installation components can be auxiliary operations of the components of the rolling train.